Hetalia Oneshots!
by Marvelgirl411
Summary: A bunch of stories about whatever people want me to do. Multiple ships (some (lots) may be same gender but nothing more than fluff)) No swearing, or otherwise graphic content.
1. Now or Never

Okay so these are my rated K One shots! Let's get started shall we?

I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

Pairings: SwitzerlandxLichtenstein with hints toward, FrancexCanada, ScotlandxIreland and SpainxRomano

Now or never...

Switzerland stormed to his home, dragging Lichtenstein behind him. France had gotten drunk, something about not having 'real love' and Canada, and trapped them and many other countries in a game of Spin the bottle. Spain and Ireland would have some explaining to do to Romano and Scotland. But the other's had their significant other present and submitted to the torture. France had spun Lichtenstein, who then spun Switzerland. Needless to say the French men wasn't too happy about the later coupling but that's life.

Just remembering made his lips tingle. Had he liked it? Yes, not the way you think though! They were siblings...sort of. It was wrong, wasn't it?

Anyway, Prussia fell in through a window, totally wasted and mad that he hadn't been invited, and gave the countries time to escape. How they missed said window was beyond them and not the point. The point was, France had trapped them, scarred Liechtenstein and now they were free.

"I'm never letting you get near that French idiot again." he stated calmly.

"I know," she whispered.

"I'm serious, Lili." he told her without turning. "I can't believe I let you get that close to that sick Frenchie tonight."

"It's okay," She soothed. She hated it when he was upset. "We didn't know what would happen."

Switzerland opened the door, locking it soundly when Liechtenstein had been pulled inside. "Still, I should've been more careful than that. You got molested by that creep. You could've gotten hurt."

"Please don't blame yourself. I'm fine." she insisted. And this was true. France had been too drunk to do much to her other than slam his lips against hers. Not that French wine tasted good after it was consumed...

"Maybe you should just go to bed." he sighed. "It's been a long night for you."

"Oh, um, okay." she looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Switzerland had taken off his jacket and gone to her. "Are you scared to sleep alone?"

"No, um." she flustered, taking a deep breath she said. "I'msorryIhadtokissyou!" then she ran from the room with her hands over her face.

"Hey wait!" he said following her, a light blush creeping to his cheeks. "You don't have to apologize. It was either that or get shot." France had somehow taken his gun..."I'm personally glad you choose the former." the blush darkened.

"I..wouldn't have minded it...I wasn't being threatened." she thought of when she kissed him. Soft and warm like a swiss night, smooth like cheese quickly riddled with holes by the sharp pounding of her heart like guns, only to leave the sharp tang of gunpowder. It was him, Switzerland.

He pulled her from her fantasy with a cough. "Um, are you sure that you're okay sleeping alone tonight? Maybe you should come to my room. Like when you first came so that I can protect you if anyone comes."

"If...that's okay." she said.

He nodded in assurance. "Change and then come to my room, if you're alright with that."

"Alright." she went to her room to change and Switzerland quickly put on the PJs she'd made him.

No matter how hard he tried not to, he thought of that kiss. Sweet like chocolate, tender like lilies, and innocent like her. No, this was wrong. Wasn't it? Sure they weren't blood relatives, he'd brought her in from off the streets when her country was going through a depression, but they'd always thought of each other as brother and sister. Granted, he was starting to feel differently about her, but what if she still felt like he was an older brother to her? No, he was happy enough with her company, he wasn't going to risk losing her.

A small tentative knock rang through his room. "Vash?"

He opened the door and let the girl inside. "Come on in, I'll tuck you in."

"Thank you." her blush hidden by the dark, she laid down as Switzerland tucked her in.

"Of course. It's my job to take care of you right?"

"I guess." she said as he got in and pulled her close, breathing in her scent. She blushed deeper. '_I love you.'_ she thought.

'_I love you so much, Lili.' _he thought into her hair. '_But if I tell you, and you leave, I don't know what I'll do.'_

"Thank you for taking care of me." she whispered. "I know I'm a burden."

"You're not a burden." He held her closer. "If anything, you made life easier."

"Really?" she smiled. "So you don't mind me being around?"

"Mind? I love it." he said before he could stop himself.

Her eyes grew wide. "I...love having you around to."

He kissed her hair thinking, '_Now or never you coward.' _"I love you, Lili."

"I...love you to." she admitted.

"R-really?" his heart swelled.

"Yes."

"That makes me happy..." he said kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you love me." she sighed happily.

"We should really get some sleep Lili." he whispered sweetly. "Long day behind us, and a wonderful future ahead."

She snuggled closer to him, relishing in the scent of gunpowder while he enjoyed the scent of Lilies. Holding her lovingly until he to sucumbed to sleep.

Alright, one down as a many as you want me to write to go! I'm accepting prompts because in all honesty I can't come up with that many on my own XD. I'll do most any ship in most any place, and I'll see if I can get there. If I feel like I have to move it up a rating I'll let you know in the next segment in the author's note.


	2. The Picnic

Italy's eyes shifted uneasily from the picnic set-up in front of him to everywhere else. If anyone saw him like this, him, Italy Veneziano having a picnic with Liechtenstein, he'd be the center of mock and ridicule.

"Um, Mr. Italy, sir?" a thick accent chirped, pinning his attention solely on her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted a sandwich." she held one out for his inspection. "Big brother likes them and they make him happy, maybe they'll make you happy too."

Italy stared at the combination of bread, meat and cheese. Grumbling a thank you as he took it and tried a bite. It wasn't that bad, he just didn't like the fact that she'd brought up her big brother.

That was someone who Italy was scared to have catch them. It was bad enough that Liechtenstein had caught him admiring her from afar and invited him on a picnic, he didn't need her older brother shoving a gun in his face screaming that he'd kidnapped her. He'd been lucky when he found out that Switzerland wasn't home that day.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I guess." he shrugged.

She gave him a brilliant smile at his half hearted compliment. His heart faltered slightly and his stomach knotted. How on earth did this girl get that kind of reaction from him? She wasn't even that pretty.

'_Lair'_ he scolded himself. She was the most beautiful girl on the planet. Her pixie cut hair giving her a child like air, how her eyes sparkled when she smiled or laughed, the glint they got when her tongue held a secret. Everything about her took his breath away and made him give up hours just watch in awe. Oh how he longed for his knife so he could carve that smile onto her pretty face forever.

Okay, maybe Switzerland had a right to worry about her. Perhaps, even a reason to freak out if he caught them.

'_Well,'_ he told himself. '_all the more reason to enjoy it while it lasts.'_

"Mr. Italy?" she snapped him from his trance again with her feather soft voice. The girl's face was inches from his, causing him to flush like a tomato.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me." she told him. "I won't tell Switzerland or anyone else."

"Really?" his eyes narrowed.

She gave a curt nod and ran her pointer finger and thumb across her lips like a zipper, ending the motion with a twisting gesture. Italy smiled at the serious face that she kept through this small gesture.

"Grazie, bella." he grabbed another sandwich.

She blushed. "Of course, Mr. Italy."

"Stop calling me Mr. Italy." that was to formal. If this was going to go anywhere (he could dream couldn't he?) then they should be on more comfortable terms.

"What should I call you then?"

He considered her question for a minute before finally answering "Veneziano."

"Alright, Veneziano." she gave him another of her famous smiles making him wonder if a knife could keep such a sight on a pretty face like hers.

The rest of the warm afternoon was spent chatting and snacking on the food Liechtenstein had made.

Some time before sunset, Italy's phone buzzed loudly. It wasn't like he could avoid reality forever, right? He kissed her cheeks, (he was italian, it's a cultural thing. Not an excuse to kiss her...) and left to join Japan and Germany for a war strategy meeting. But not before Liechtenstein promised they could go on another picnic soon.

Alright, here you go Ayumi Kudou. Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted but if you have any suggestions or another prompt I'm willing to write most anything! Rate, comment, review and tell me what you want to read! Thanks!


End file.
